1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to nasal cannula devices for assisting breathing in humans. More specifically, this invention relates to a convenient and inexpensive strap for securely but comfortably holding the nasal cannula to the head of the wearer.
2. Related Art
Many people wear nasal cannula to assist them in breathing. Typically, pure oxygen or air enriched in oxygen is provided under slight positive pressure through plastic tubes to the nostrils of the wearer of the cannula. This way, more oxygen is provided to the lungs of the wearer.
The nasal cannula, however, must be securely held in place under the nostrils of the wearer. This securement of the cannula often causes discomfort for the wearer. Typically, chafing of the oxygen tubes on the cheeks and over the ears of the wearer are experienced when prior art securement techniques are utilized. Also, the cannula often may be easily dislodged during sleeping, reducing its effectiveness Several devices have already been invented to address this discomfort and security problem.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,259,817 (Hawkins), U.S. Pat. No. 2,292,568 (Kanter et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,143 (Foster) disclose straps which encircle the head to hold a cannula in place. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,818 (Palfy) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,228 (Byrd ""228) disclose straps which support additional, separate securing devices for holding the cannula next to the face. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,916 (Byrd ""916) discloses a strap which extends over the top of the head and holds the cannula up off the ears with clips at the end of the strap.
Still, there is a need for a convenient and inexpensive securement means for holding the nasal cannula securely but comfortably to the head of the wearer, but with less structure than prior art devices. This invention addresses that need.
This invention is a simple, and inexpensive strap for stabilizing a nasal cannula on a wearer. Preferably, the strap has both hook and loop fasteners at each end. The strap is attached directly to both of the oxygen tubes behind the ears, and rests on the back of the head or nape of the neck of the wearer. This way, the cannula may be conveniently and securely attached to the head of the wearer.
The present invention is a convenient and inexpensive strap for securely and comfortably holding a nasal cannula to the head of a wearer. Typically the strap is made of a soft cloth or foam fabric, about xe2x85x9-xc2xe inch wide and 6-16 inches long. Preferably, the strap has strips of both hook and loop fasteners about xe2x85x9-2 inches long at each end on one same side of the cloth. To use the strap, one end of it is looped and secured to itself around one of the oxygen tubes, at a position on the oxygen tube generally between the ear and the shoulder. The strap extends behind the ears of the wearer, and rests on back of the head or the nape of the neck of the wearer. Then, the other end of the strap is looped around the other oxygen tube and secured to itself, in a mirror-image position between the other ear and other shoulder of the patient.
When in use, the invented strap is preferably entirely below the patient""s ears and is substantially behind the patient""s ears. The strap preferably does not encircle any part of the patient""s body, except that the strap tends to curve around the back of the neck, that is, about ⅓-xc2xd way around the neck. The tension in the strap may be adjusted to pull the tubes in slightly towards the middle of the back of the head or neck. While preferably holding the cannula off of the back of the ears and holding the cannula from falling off the ears, the invented strap preferably still allows some movement of the cannula, relative to the user""s ears, the neck, and the strap itself. This way, the cannula may be conveniently and securely attached to the head of the wearer, while giving the user both a more secure and comfortable feeling.